Redefine
by soulmate-me
Summary: If Oz had never left Sunnydale, what would Willow be doing? i know it's short but it's my first story and it's in the making, reviews welcome, tank u
1.

I am not claiming that I own the peoples or locations mentioned in the following textual presentation, I have disclaimed.  
  
What if Oz never left Willow or sunnydale...? dun dun dun  


* * *

She was there again, it was all lonely and the ground was squidgy, kinda like marshmallow but less of the mallow, and the moonlight lit the trees, like it always did, I mean c'mon, it's always like that, does it never get exciting? The red-haired girl was bored again and decided to sit next to her friend on the ground, the un-exciting, un-mallowy, un-solid ground, did it get much better?  
  
"Buffy?" asked the red head "Why is everything 'un' like?"  
  
"'un' like?" Buffy looked puzzled.  
  
"Yep. You know it's un-exciting, un-mallowy and the grounds all un-solid. 'un'" she said informingly, a small grin on her face.  
  
"Quick, we better inform Giles that the dreaded 'Curse of Un' is back, and we just got rid of it too. Gah."  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow "Don't mock me"  
  
They both got up and walked around a bit more.  
  
"How are you and Oz going?" Buffy was ready for some fireyness  
  
Willow hesitated a while, she wasn't sure what to say, "...Oh, you know, greater than that really great thing" she smiled slightly hoping that Buffy would forget about it.  
  
The thoughts of Oz's near departure ran through her head, she wanted to tell her but knew that over-reaction was a big possibility.  
  
"So, things not that good then? I mean that 'really great thing' must be a really big 'thing' to beat but..." she decided to change the subject, slightly "is the wolf ness getting any better?"  
  
"It's getting better, well from his point of view anyway, I mean he seems more distant but maybe he's just trying to keep it at bay? It's hard to tell, insanely mono-syllable talk circa full moon time."  
  
"It's got to be hard. Just so you know I'm always here for you, just remember that." She put her hand on Willows shoulder and they both walked back to their dorm.  
  
**Enter main titles**


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say 'it might suck, i can't follow things up'

i diclaim from owning the characters below...piece of leg

* * *

It was dark again, well it was night so it was bound to be, and the crowds around the Bronze were gathering. It was band night again and 'The Scooby's' were getting ready to go in. 'The Dingoes...' were playing again and the gang wanted to show some support.

"Ok, I'll go over this one more time" Xander was talking to Anya, "You don't throw your money at people. I understand that it may hurt them, but they also appreciate the happiness that your pain brings"

Anya was confused

"You mean that they _like _having things thrown at them?"

Xander turned to Willow, "She's a lost cause"

Suddenly Willow turned round, her eyes fixated on a certain boyfriend of hers, "oh, oh boyfriend, almost broken up with deeply saddening experience boyfriend"

"You should probably stick to 'boyfriend', it's less scary" Xander placed a hand on Willows shoulder.

Anya turned to face the group, "And he says _I'm_ bad..."

"And yes, yes you are Anya. One shining example there...good going" she received a pat on the back by Xander, if 'pat' suddenly changed to 'forceful slap'.

The line moved forward and the gang took up their regular seats at the table, Anya got up to get some beverages, Xander intervened.

"I think the foamy dispenser that is the barman would like his money in a non-life threatening way. Let's leave you here so that the coins do not turn into ninja stars" he walked over to the bar. The gang looked worried towards Anya.

"I'm not that bad" the looks remained "really...I...oh what?"

"I speak for the whole group when I say that 'not that bad' does not involve a barman being hospitalized" Buffy decided to change the subject, just in case looks could suddenly kill "I'm so glad that the Veruca thing is over, she was bad news, smelly, wolfy, big fanged bad news." Xander rejoined the table.

"I'm glad to see Buffy has got her insults back. Calling someone 'bad news' just doesn't do it anymore, the dreaded 'smelly' is needed."

"Sometimes a person needs to show their silly side...I'm just glad all those hours in the 'Sesame street' English lessons paid off, I always knew they would." Willows last mock was devoid of comeback, 'The Dingoes...' appeared onstage.

The crowd began re-forming at the base of the stage and the Gang swiftly joined the mass.

"It's amazing how things work out" said Willow "I'm so glad we're still together" she blew a kiss to Oz who displayed affection by playing his guitar in a more noticeable way "I am so lucky" she danced a bit more, kind of seventies like.

"There goes the cool. The finest threads of hip have now been stripped from the most innocent of people; Willow is now devoid of cool." Willow decided to slow down a notch.

"I'm so glad I'm not the only one. Join the gang, the one man band that is hip-less" Xander was again met by confusion from Anya

"But you _can _walk, you're not hipless" the looks exchanged needed no explanation, the dancing continued, Anya was encouraged back to her seat and Xander was no longer the un-coolest person in the Bronze that night.


End file.
